Blue Skies Through the Grey
by desertredwolf
Summary: Ron is being a jerk to Hermione. Through the courage of another, she realizes that even though she cares for him, she doesn't deserve the abuse. Written for QLFC; Season 5, Round 5. Chaser 3 for Puddlemere United. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition / Season Five, Round 5**

 **Team:** Puddlemere United

 **Position:** Chaser 3

 **Prompt:** Pansy (as inspired by Pansy Parkinson): Write about a character loving another character despite being mistreated or ignored by them.

 **Bonus Prompts:**

1\. (word) influence

2\. (object) thorn

13\. (color) ruby red

 **Word Count (not including title and author's notes):** 1785 (Google Docs)

* * *

 **Blue Skies Through the Grey**

"Hermione! Oh, what a wonderful surprise! We weren't expecting to see you until Easter."

The young Gryffindor witch stood in the doorway of the Burrow and grinned widely. It had been so long since she had set foot inside the Weasley home; as she was pulled into an infamous Molly Weasley embrace, she felt like she was coming home. Hermione juggled the boxes and bags in her hands, as she did her best to return the hug.

The frosty December air whipped at her hair and back. She could hear the entire Weasley clan just beyond the short entrance hall. The sound of Harry's sweet laughter — it had been so long since she had heard that — and Ron's loud voice rang clearly above the din. Eager to join the rest of the party, and also see a certain redhead, she wiggled out of the Weasley matriarch's tight hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied with a smile. "I've brought homemade pie and cookies." She offered the boisterous woman a couple of containers in one of her hands, each expertly charmed to be feather-light and warmed.

"Thank you, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. The older woman reached up and gently patted her cheek, before ushering her inside. "I'll put these in the kitchen and— Oh, the boys will be so happy to see you. Harry! Ron!"

Hermione chuckled, as she heard another bang in the next room. She vanished the snow off her boots and hung up her coat on the nearby rack. She looked up just in time to see her best friend and boyfriend run into the hall.

"I swear, Mrs. Weasley, it was all George's doing! It— _Hermione_!" Harry abruptly stopped speaking and pulled her into her second hug in as many minutes.

"Hey, Harry," she said a bit breathlessly. "How's it going?"

"Everything is great," he replied happily. "What are you doing here? Don't you have exams after the break? I thought you would be studying— They didn't kick you out did they?" She pulled out of the hug and swatted his arm.

" _No_ , they did not expel me, Harry," she snapped. " _Honestly_ , after all the stunts you two have dragged me into, this has been a quiet year!" She made sure to keep her tone light, so he knew that she was joking. It was so nice to see him smile and laugh, and she wanted to encourage the behavior.

"Well, if the worst thing that could possibly happen," Harry joked, " _hasn't_ actually happened, then why aren't you in the library? You've stressed over every exam, no matter the year. So why aren't you stressing over NEWTS right now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "There are worse things than being expelled, Harry! Honestly, I was _twelve_ when I said that. I didn't know—"

"—but I seem to remember you being _very_ adamant—"

"— _Harry_ —"

"—and on more than one occasion, you reminding me that you were always right—"

"—I'm not _always_ —"

"—would you like me to list all the times you were right chronologically, or alphabetically?"

She laughed outright at the question. "Don't be a smart ass, Harry," she said, as she poked him in the chest. He clutched his chest melodramatically.

" _Language_ , Ms. Granger!"

"Oi, Potter! Mind if I say hello to my girlfriend?"

The banter broken by the interruption, the two looked over simultaneously to see Ron smiling at them good-naturedly. Although Hermione thought he seemed a bit strained and that his ears also looked a little red. In one motion, she moved out of Harry's embrace and easily wrapped her arms around Ron instead.

"Hey, handsome," she said contentedly. "Long time, no see."

"That it has," he agreed.

Leaning down, Ron gently kissed her. She felt her heart flutter; she closed her eyes. Vaguely, she noted that Harry and Mrs. Weasley left and went back into the other room. Just as she felt herself properly melting into the kiss, Ron pulled back roughly.

"Don't ignore me again," he warned. "Alright?"

"I wasn't ignoring you, Ron," Hermione chastised. "I was just saying hello to Harry."

"And I was just saying don't ignore me," he repeated. "Understand?"

"Sure, Ron." She was confused but agreed with him regardless.

 _Honestly, Ron can be so silly sometimes!_ she thought, bemused.

"Come on," Ron said, his mood seemed to change on a dime. He relaxed and now looked at her with a smile. "Everyone will be happy to see you!" He grabbed her hand and led her into the next room. Joyful greetings filled the air.

The next few hours passed in a chaotic blur. Harry, who had recently started dating Ginny again, gave her a good-natured grin more than once. He would roll his eyes as if to say, ' _Some things never change, do they?'_ Hermione couldn't help but to smile in return and agree. It was nice to know that, even after so much death and destruction the war had wrought, some things stayed the same; they were consistent.

During that time, Hermione enjoyed spending the holidays with people who had, over the years, become her adopted family. George brought out a bottle of Giggle Water and passed out glasses to everyone — even Percy had one! Everyone laughed and fairy lights twinkled around the edges of the room.

Everything felt perfect.

Or at least, that was the illusion. To an unbiased outsider, they might have been able to see the red flags. Little moments and behaviors, like how Ron would become more withdrawn, while Hermione would become more engaged in an avid conversation with Bill and Charlie. Or how he would pull his hand away, when she would reach for it. The outsider would have noticed the concerning mannerisms.

But for everyone in the room, it felt perfect.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry shouted from the kitchen doorway. She looked up from where she was sitting on the couch next to Ron. The redhead was sulking and giving her the cold shoulder; he refused to tell her what was bothering him.

"Yes, Harry?" she replied.

"Why are you here, instead of studying at Hogwarts?" he asked. "Not that we mind having you with us—"

"WE MISSED YOU!" George shouted loudly, before taking another shot of Giggle Water.

"—but aren't you concerned about studying?" Harry finished.

"Yeah, 'Mione," Ron said, a touch mockingly. "Don't you have studying to do?" She frowned at Ron's tone, but chose instead to answer Harry's question.

"Well," she said hesitantly, "no, actually."

Surprised silence followed her statement.

"You don't?" Ginny repeated.

"No," Hermione replied, growing more excited with each passing moment. "I received special permission from McGonagall and the Board of Governors to take my NEWTS before the end of the year. It seems I was driving the professors mad; I was so far ahead of everyone."

"A year performing constant warding, healing, and dueling will do that for you," Harry noted dryly. She nodded and Ron scowled.

"That was a wonderful opportunity, Hermione," Mr. Weasley said politely.

"The NEWTS or the year of being chased by Dark wizards?" Charlie muttered loudly. Bill coughed suspiciously.

"When will you learn your scores, dear?" Mrs. Weasley redirected the conversation while shooting a glare at her two oldest sons.

"That's just it. I got them back this morning," Hermione said proudly. "Perfect scores across the board!"

She suddenly found herself crowded by well-wishers. Harry was asking her what she wanted to do, now that she was done with school. At the same time, Mrs. Weasley was loudly announcing something about planning a celebration.

" _Insufferable know-it-all."_

The words, though not shouted, were loud enough to hear over the din. She turned to look at Ron in surprise. He was smiling, though it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"Kidding!" he said somewhat easily. The tension slowly began to leave the room, but Hermione found herself annoyed. It wasn't fair how easily he was able to influence the mood of the room.

 _Kind of like how he manipulates your emotions?_ A small voice nagged the back of her mind. _And always manages to put you down in little ways?_

"I- I don't appreciate that, Ron," she said haltingly. "I love you, but I didn't find it funny."

Ron's ears started burning red. He opened his mouth to say something, when Harry intervened.

"Mrs. Weasley, can we open presents?"

Apparently, the answer was yes.

Hermione found presents shoved into her hands, as she was skillfully separated from Ron. Taking a look at the first present, a plain package with a letter, she raised her eyebrows in surprise when she saw the sender. It was from Neville Longbottom.

She stepped into the kitchen, away from the madhouse, a cracked the ruby red seal on the back of the letter. Unfolding the parchment, she began to read the short missive:

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I don't know how to begin this letter. I know you prefer to know things, instead of being left in suspense, so I will just say it:_

 _I am in love with you._

 _I love you, Hermione Granger. I have since from the beginning. You were always so kind and smart. I don't think I would have made it through first-year Potions without you._

 _But while you are kind, you have also ignored me. It pains me to say this, but I cannot say one without the other. I've tried to become the best man I can be, but I know you will never see that. To you and everyone else, I will always be Neville Longbottom, hapless and clumsy — forgotten — Gryffindor._

 _You may ask the reason why I am telling you this now. And I cannot honestly give you a good reason, for I have none. I know you are with Ron now. I guess I just wanted to let you know that you are worthy of the best._

 _You are worth more than all the stars in the sky._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Neville_

Unable to completely process the letter, Hermione numbly opened the package. Laying inside was another note and a beautiful, long-stem, red rose. Gently picking it up, she noticed the slight shimmer of preserving spells. Picking up the note, she read:

 _Yes, I did the preservation spells myself._

 _I also took extra care in removing all of the thorns from the stem. I can't protect you from all the pricks in life, but I take great care not to add to it._

Hermione felt her lips quirk at the play on words. She gently twirled the flower, thoughts running through her head. Maybe she should have a conversation with Ron tomorrow…

And maybe afterward, she should have a conversation with a certain Gryffindor man.

Maybe…


End file.
